


DICE: The War Between Three Worlds

by Payphone526



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But it will change as it goes on I think, Implied Harem of course, Implied Relationships, JK Big ANGST HAHAHAHA, Kaede is undefeated!, Kaito STRONG!, Kiibo is pure!, Kirumi is such a professional!, Kiyo is scary!, Kokichi is a genius!, MOSTLY V3 FOCUSED, Maybe OOC, Miu is horny....again, Rantaro is a jerk XD, Shuichi is badass!, Tenko is tough!, Tsumugi is sneaky!, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payphone526/pseuds/Payphone526
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is a detective protege who has a chance to become part of the team with his long time crush Kaede Akamatsu. His initiation involves a simple task, till he finds himself wrapped up in a mercenary group that is a common enemy from both the good guys and bad guys. Kokichi Oma, the leader of DICE, takes Shuichi on an entirely new fate that disrupts the line between good and evil to what Shuichi once believed in.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi, Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	DICE: The War Between Three Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> A new project that I've been working on. I appreciate any feedback you give me. Be warned that this involves violence and dark themes, so if you're not into this sort of stuff then I humbly request you leave. Thank you.

Sweaty hands, shaking knees, the irresistible urge to kill someone.

That’s what happens when Hiroshima Takeru is backed up against the corner. The trial of whether or not he’s guilty of raping lots of women, smuggling drugs, and slaughtering rivals that dare shake the pillars of the Togami Corporation is about to near its end.

He was entitled. Hard work pays off, and the backs that he had stabbed, the family ties he burned, the agreements he made whether it goes over his moral line of code. It would have been a paradise.

Deep inside, Takeru knew he was the scapegoat by the Togami family. But ten years of working with the company gave him false hope that he’ll be secured, that he will be outside of the law. Tons of lawyers and politicians have knelt to the power of the Togami corp, and Takeru was an important piece of the company. As if it were chess pieces, he was a rook, he has that power and he has that influence.

Not a new story about someone like him desiring power, money, women, and fame.

Though despite these feelings, the Togami Corp wouldn’t just toss away a valuable piece. The world is evolving and Takeru had contributed schemes and operations that often passed by the law. Their corporation had always kept their schemes secret, and nobody was intelligent enough to crack their code.

Yet there he is.

Black hair, covered by a black cap.

The seriousness on his face, the desire to reach the truth.

It burns Takeru’s urge to murder him.

Shuichi Saihara, a recent graduate of a private university, a top student, and number one BAR passer. Not to be swayed by his handsome yet innocent look, he isn’t well built either. Takeru was confident, in fact, he was certain that he could snap this twig with his bare hands alone.

The rookie did the most annoying thing he could have done, find dirt to the Togami corporation and expose the corrupt, evil, and dastardly members to one of the leading companies in Japan. How could Takeru know this rookie has the analyzing skills of a God?

Bank receipts, connections, private warehouses. Takeru made sure that these were untraceable, but this emo looking piece of shit pulled it off.

A survivor. That’s the final bullet to expose his crimes.

Takeru was certain a beautiful, sexy, shy, and vulnerable nurse won’t even dare to be a witness, especially not when her family’s lives are at his mercy. But Shuichi convinced her, this rookie did something no other detective could do.

Right now, even the nurse clings to him like some lover.

Takeru couldn’t help but feel jealous, he raped her sure, but now she’s pressing her breasts on this detective’s arm. Clearly, showing that Shuichi was a better man than him?! Takeru could never accept such a twig can get affection by such a vulnerable woman.

He never believed in myths, but Takeru heard from some people that this detective has a little quirk with him.

A “Special Ability” that Takeru didn’t believe until now.

Shuichi’s “Shadow’s Gamble”, his entire person makes him sometimes undetected, that’s why he is able to sneak in and investigate. Rumors believe that he was bullied and isolated from the world as a kid, and Shuichi used that ability to become quite possibly one of the feared detectives in the world of the law. Possibly be in the same threat as that lavender demoness.

“Has the jury reached their verdict?” Judge Inu asked.

Shuichi arranged the papers of evidence he prepared for this case whilst the nurse continued to cling to him in fear. Takeru grinned at the two, for what the jury is about to say won’t change the major event that is about to happen.

A knife, that has been cybernetically installed in his palm. If he’s going to live his life behind bars, then he might as well take that rookie detective to hell as payback.

“We have your honor, we find the defendant. Guilty.” The jury representative spoke.

“DIE EMO BRAT!” Takeru roared and jumped from his table, his lawyer unable to stop him, as he charged straight to Shuichi with his knife in hand.

Papers flying, the chairs fell, the jury gasped in horror as Takeru closed in the distance between him and Shuichi.

The guards panicked but Takeru was fast and strong that he shoved them off easily, Shuichi saw the guilty criminal charge for him and he quickly responded by pushing the nurse away.

“Mikan, get back!” Shuichi yelled and pushed the nurse to safety, just in time as Takeru thrust the knife straight to his abdomen, but Shuichi was fast and dodged it entirely.

It was like time had slowed down for Takeru when he felt pain on his own abdomen, courtesy of Shuichi’s knee.

Takeru crashed to the ground and groaned in pain as the court guards restrained him, the convicted man screamed and cursed at Shuichi as the latter simply sighed in relief.

“Seriously, that was easier than I thought,” Shuichi confessed silently.

Takeru heard that and screamed in fury as the guards took him away, with Takeru’s lawyer trailing behind like a loyal dog.

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME?! I KILL YOU! I’LL MAKE YOU SUFFER, AND I’LL RAPE THAT SLUT OF A NURSE WHO’S CLINGING TO YOU LIKE A LEECH! FUCK ALL OF YOU TO HELL!”

“Shut up.” Shuichi said and grabbed an eraser that had fallen from the table during Takeru’s assault, the detective flicked it straight to Takeru’s head, creating a small bruise on the latter.

“Don’t talk about Mikan like that, you filth,” Shuichi growled, one that Mikan heard and caused her heart to beat faster than normal.

Shuichi sighed in relief while the jury, the judge, and many people watching the trial clapped their hands for Shuichi’s reflexes and intelligence. But the detective blushed and tried to ignore it as he helped Mikan stand up.

“Sorry for pushing you like that.” Shuichi apologized.

“I-It’s fine, thank you for saving me again,” Mikan replied.

“It’s nothing, I’m just doing my duty,” Shuichi said.

Though the detective noticed immediately, Mikan was scooching a bit too close till she locked arms with him so that his elbow could feel something very, very soft pressing against it. Shuichi couldn’t hide his blush and looked at Mikan who showed a very victorious smile.

“Is something wrong Mr. Detective?” Mikan teased.

“N-Nothing, c-could you stop clinging to me please?” Shuichi requested.

Mikan giggled “Of course.”

“THERE HE IS, THE UNDEFEATED ROOKIE!” Inu called out, walking over to Shuichi whom he greeted with a pat on the back.

“H-Hey, Judge Inu.” Shuichi greeted back.

“Didn’t expect Takeru to bring in a knife, quite old school if you ask me,” Inu confessed.

“It’s very easy to hide objects like knives with cybernetics. There are far deadlier weapons in this current age.” Shuichi said.

“Son, you were amazing right there. When I heard that you were taking on the Takeru case, I did everything in my power to be the Judge of that trial. I want to see how you manage to dissect that man and make him squeal like a pig.” Inu confessed.

“A-am I really that impressive? I just got lucky that’s all.” Shuichi confessed.

“Kid, you should stop being modest” Inu suggested.

“Y-Yeah, you’re very amazing Shuichi!” Mikan added.

“T-Thank you,” Shuichi replied.

“Speaking of Takeru, you do realize that the Togami corporation might see you as somewhat of a threat,” Inu warned.

“What do you mean by that?” Shuichi asked.

“For a lawman like you, there are tons of rich bastards who think they are above the law. I’m just saying you need to watch out for yourself, possibly have a team to back you up when you’re investigating. That special skill you got is handy but what’s wrong with having a crew with you eh?” Inu suggested.

“Thank you Inu, but I’ll be completely fine,” Shuichi said.

“You tell me, you’re the hottest detective out here, no wonder some clients want to have sex with you!” Inu teased.

“W-W-Why would you bring that up?!” Shuichi asked incredulously.

“HAHAHAHA Even the little Nurse here wants to do it.” Inu teased.

“That’s sexual harassment Sir,” Shuichi warned.

“H-He’s not wrong though,” Mikan whispered, enough for Shuichi to hear.

“Ah I get it, you already found yourself a team huh?” Inu asked “The Alpha Team?”

Shuichi silently cursed that Inu brought that up because Mikan’s eyes turned wide in surprise and admiration.

“You-You’re close with the Alpha Team?!” Mikan asked.

“N-Not that close.” Shuichi clarified.

“You suck at lying. He’s childhood friends with the commander.” Inu informed.

“SIR PLEASE!” Shuichi begged.

“Commander Akamatsu is your childhood friend?! She’s been my idol for all my life!” Mikan confessed, “Marry me.”

“W-What?!” Shuichi asked.

“Now Ms. Tsumiki, don’t get your hopes up,” Inu said.

“I’ll be happy to be his 2nd wife,” Mikan confessed.

“I’M SORRY WHAT?!” Shuichi asked.

“Yeah well, since Polygamy is allowed. What do you say Shuichi, want to add her to your harem?” Inu teased.

“We’re not having this conversation sir!” Shuichi answered, “I’m sorry Mikan, but we should take things slow and get to know each other as friends.”

“Boo.” Mikan pouted but recovered and smiled at Shuichi “Okay, That’ll be lovely.”

* * *

In New Japan, things have evolved. Technology improved and the world adapted to it. From the range of floating cities to cybernetic enhancements, it is the future that the ancestors have always dreamed of.

With everyone progressing to the future, crime has risen up with brand new ways to gain an advantage. With how much improvements to the human body and the technology for self-defense, it has been near impossible for simple soldiers to subdue criminals.

Hence, the government has created a new justice force. Super soldiers, brilliant detectives, these people do everything in their abilities to keep the peace.

Since then there have been generations of legendary heroes. Like Sanagi Atage, a cop that captured seventy criminals in one week with his team.

The detective Hiroko, who took down the once successful business “Beta Tech” for corruption.

Kazuo Tengan, the creator of the security improved the system and introduced the cyborg police force.

Jin Kirigiri, an intelligent politician who worked his way to the presidency, and even his daughter Kyoko have been feared by the crime syndicate as the Lavender Demoness.

But for this generation, there are many people who teamed up to defeat crime, but the most feared group of all is the Alpha Team. The six members have proven themselves more than any other team in the law. 

The best assassin, Maki Harukawa, rumored to be responsible for ten confirmed kills of Yakuza members, you would think that it isn’t a small feature but these members are former generals who have high security. Meaning if they died, so are the people protecting them.

The strongest brawler, Tenko Chabashira, a berserker who can fight guns with her bare fist. Her cybernetic enhancements as well as her own unique fighting style made it almost impossible to beat the once-famous martial arts like karate, muay-Thai, and even jujitsu.

The weapons master, Kirumi Tojo, many that have fallen victim to her have claimed she wields any weapon she can get her hands on. A woman capable of using any gun with accuracy, any weapon with brutal results, as some say she is the embodiment of a one-woman army.

The demolitions expert and Inventor, Miu Iruma, responsible for many deadly weapons that she herself made overnight. Her intellect surpasses genius inventors as she only does this for fun, most of the military depends on her inventions as the criminals find ways to improve their weaponry each time.

The greatest spy, Tsumugi Shirogane, able to disguise herself and blend with the crowd. A genius when taking info, spying on suspects, and able to kill, neutralize, or interrogate anyone with the fastest time possible. She is also a genius on armor and equipment as her clothes often have some unique quirks she installed.

Finally the leader, Kaede Akamatsu, not only does she lead the other five in the team. Kaede is capable of performing any tasks the other five lack, a master strategist, a skilled fighter, a great marksman, a manipulative interrogator, there isn’t anything this woman couldn’t do when it comes to her job and her team.

Many have tried to be the same level as them, but all failed. Women tried to join in admiration, but they couldn’t keep up on the first day. Men worked hard as some perverted men would say “These women are the Ultimate Men’s paradise". But they end up failing while the others have claimed to have their crotches shattered to tiny pieces.

Years passed and the majority have given up trying to be the same level as them. One recruit said that these women often see recruits like him just as innocent as babies. Indeed, that these people have worked hard, they trained every inch of their beings but it was never enough.

To Shuichi, he doesn’t believe that with enough training you’ll be the same level as them, he couldn’t believe some people think that being strong makes these women respect and maybe a little bit adore you?

Not to lie, but having six attractive people in love with you isn’t a bad concept. Shuichi guessed that he was just lucky to be childhood friends with the commander. Otherwise, he’d be disregarded just like any other man in this country. Heck even the president is envious of him.

“Hey Miu.” Shuichi greeted.

The Alpha Team have their own base, equipped with the latest security Miu had installed, it is almost impossible to get in their home unless you have a keycard to which Shuichi has one. The rookie detective has been working his butt off the past two years to prove to the Alpha Team that he is capable of being the first male member of the team.

“If it isn’t Detective virgin!” Miu said and smirked, “Ya ready for the initiation?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m r-ready,” Shuichi said.

“Kyahahaha, you're lucky that akamatslut vouched for ya, and your lucky that this bombshell beauty has taken a liking to your baby ass!” Miu confessed.

“Miu, can you do me a favor?” Shuichi asked.

“What’s up?” Miu questioned.

“Wear appropriate clothing.” Shuichi requested.

Shuichi doesn’t even know where to look, Miu is talking to him casually wearing nothing but her lacy black bra and panties. If Shuichi would look down below the chin he would encounter abundant artillery of arousal due to how her curves are. A perfect balance of muscle and complexion that would make any man get hard, and any woman immediately change sexuality.

“Fuck off Shuichi, this is my home! Kaede kept pestering me about “being polite” Miu said, mocking Kaede’s voice “This is my woman cave, and I can do whatever the fuck I want!”

“Miu, put your clothes back on. The Commissioner is talking to everyone right now, so she wants all of us to be there.” Kirumi scolded.

“Fuck.” Miu cursed and grumbled as she goes upstairs and letting Shuichi in “I’ll get my clothes on now, MOM”

“Don’t call me that.” Kirumi advised with a glare before looking at Shuichi and forming that glare into a motherly smile “Good afternoon Shuichi.”

“G-Good afternoon Kirumi!” Shuichi greeted.

Compared to the raunchy Miu, Shuichi couldn’t even explain the impact of motherly energy Kirumi gives when they are casual. Kirumi just screams MILF and everyone, even the members of the Alpha Team agree to that.

“Don’t be nervous. Angie isn’t that scary.” Kirumi said.

“I know that it’s just that….I can’t believe I’m finally becoming one of you guys.” Shuichi confessed.

“Is that so? Well all of us seem quite fond of you, even Tenko, you’re like our little brother.” Kirumi stated happily.

Shuichi coughed, that hurts. He wanted to be more than that.

But with six badass girls who are so independent, any man or woman would look like little siblings to them.

The two of them waited for Miu to put some proper clothes on, and she did so by wearing a black tank top and pink leather shorts, the inventor gave Kirumi the finger and a wink before the three of them entered the meeting room.

The room wasn’t fancy, other than the Holo-Table, a piece of unique furniture that allows you to call or receive calls from any person that is connected to the network. The table features a holographic presentation to anyone who knows how to work its mechanics. Surrounding the table are seven chairs.

Kaede was the first to notice Shuichi, and gave a friendly wave at the detective. To Kaede’s right is Tsumugi who nodded at Shuichi when their eyes met, next to Tsumugi is where Miu sat as she placed her foot on top of the table which was immediately swatted away by Kirumi who took the seat next to her. 

“Ah! Shuichi, today’s your initiation. Angie completely forgot!” the commissioner, Angie Yonaga, confessed. Giving Shuichi a cute wink and a tongue to act cute.

Though not as curvaceous, Angie is the only fitting person to administer the Alpha Team. She came by to apply as a commander a few years ago and many laughed at her crazy requests. Many generals mocked her and regretted it ever since.

With her religious belief in some God, her rather revealing military clothes, she is beautiful and deadly all together. Pistols strapped on her white bra, and needles attached to her waist.

“Let's get this over with, I need to spray Shuichi clean from men's germs,” Tenko said as Shuichi sat between her and Kirumi.

“Hahaha, t-thanks Tenko.” Shuichi played along.

“Hmm, you’re welcome young apprentice in training,” Tenko said.

Maki, who sat between Kaede and Tenko sighed in irritation. “Everyone, I want to hear the complete details of the mission.”

“S-Sorry Maki.” Shuichi apologized.

“Atua has blessed this day because Shuichi has finally arrived. But on to the mission, I’ve received intel from our info broker Giara, about the details where Daiya Oowada has been hiding.” Angie informed.

“Oowada, if I’m not wrong, that’s the rival gang for the Yakuza,” Shuichi recalled.

“Where is he now?” Tsumugi asked.

“Angie is getting to that Tsums, but first a little background. The Crazy Diamonds have been at war with the Yakuza for years now, but thanks to Daiya’s brother, they both agreed to settle a truce. Which involves the prized princess of the Yakuza, Natsumi Kuzuryuu to marry Daiya Oowada.” Angie said.

“Isn’t that a bit 1900's?” Tsumugi asked.

“It isn’t when it comes to businesses. To hold a strong relationship, you would need a seal to do so.” Kirumi explained.

“And the two fucking and giving birth to another hellspawn is that seal,” Miu said.

“Correct!” Angie shouted “The two are fiancés and decided to bond by the means of traveling to Africa. However, things didn’t go as planned, based on our intel from Giara, the two are having a fight, and Daiya who has officially declared war on the Yakuza, plans to burn Natsumi by a stake.” 

“Witch style?” Tsumugi asked.

“Precisely!” Angie said “Our mission is to save Natsumi and arrest Daiya, saving Natsumi will give us an advantage over the Yakuza and this mission can arrest the entire Crazy Diamonds group. But it won’t be easy, since the entire perimeter is swarming with CD members.”

“What’s the plan then?” Kirumi asked.

“Angie already informed me about this yesterday so I can come up with a plan. Daiya knows us already and he’ll immediately retreat if he gets the slightest signal that we’re on to him.” Kaede said.

“With sensors, he can detect us easily, are we going to kill him then?” Miu asked.

“That won’t stop them from burning Natsumi, the only way to complete this mission is to have someone inside to disable the sensors,” Kaede informed.

“That’s the part where Shuichi-kun comes in!” Angie announced.

“M-Me?” Shuichi asked.

“The other members of Crazy Diamonds like to execute other people, they have a stronghold that is beyond the sensors. Shuichi, you’ve mastered several Martial arts when Tenko and I trained you. I need you to shut down the sensors so we can get in and save Natsumi.” Kaede instructed.

“Think of this as your initiation.” Tsumugi teased.

“You complete this Shuichi, then you are officially part of the Alpha Team!” Angie announced.

A chance to be with his childhood crush, a mission that is more dangerous than investigating a guarded warehouse, an entire team of beautiful women counting on him. Shuichi knows that it’s his time to shine, it’s the entire two years of proving himself has led up to.

Accepting Angie’s mission, the girls cheered as Shuichi prepares himself for his first dangerous field mission in his career.

* * *

**_( Somewhere in Africa)_ **

“They were loyal.”

“They are traitors!”

“It’s fine. We’ll sacrifice the little shit here and burn the jackass!”

“I can’t wait to hear his voice when he cries for help, he cries a lot.”

“Nah man, what I’m looking forward to is the burning of the bastard.”

An empty warehouse with nothing but ravenous cheetahs chained up as it clawed desperately to reach their meal who is strapped up to a wooden chair with a potato sack covering his face. The two soldiers that were having a conversation walked over to that person as one of them hits the captive in the head with the butt of his rifle.

“Hey, horseshit! If you don’t tell us where the money is tomorrow, you’re going to feel worse than a quick death!” the soldier threatened.

“Start talking you little lying piece of shit!”

The captive coughed, but then he started to laugh, earning the confusion of both the guards.

“Nishishi, how would you know, if what I say is a lie?” asked Kokichi Oma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is mostly inspired by the following movies I've watched  
> \- Charlie's Angels  
> \- The A Team  
> \- Mission Impossible  
> \- Ocean's


End file.
